


Bye Bye Baby Blue!

by Name_Was_Taken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Body Horror, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Was_Taken/pseuds/Name_Was_Taken
Summary: George and Sapnap slowly watch Dream go crazy and they can't do anything but watch.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, implied
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MCYT fanfic, please be nice!!  
> Update the tags as I go  
> It's not done yet even though it's labeled as "1/1"

George huffs as he puts his diamond ax away, he wipes the sweat from his temple. Sapnap jogs next to him, equally sweaty.

“We collected a lot of food and Iron today, huh Gogy?” he elbowed the man next to him.

“Yeah, we did.” he removed his glasses to wipe his face with his shirt. “Where’s Dream?”

“He’s, uh…” Sapnap scanned the plains they were currently standing in. “Right there!” he pointed once he spotted the other man standing under a tree with his back turned to them as he poked at something on the ground with the butt of a branch.

“Dream!” they called in unison, both of them waving their arms around in the air. They saw the hooded figure straighten and turn towards the others. He waved back and ran to meet up with them.

“What were you doing over there?” George asked.

“Yeah, what were you doing?” Sapnap placed his hands on his hip.

“Nothing really, I saw this gooey black thing by a tree. It was weird.” Dream shrugged.

“Maybe it was old tree sap or something,” Sapnap said.

“Can tree sap even turn into black goo?” George wondered as he began walking.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Sapnap shrugged. He noticed Dream looking in the direction of the tree. 

Dream's vision zeroed in on the black goo at the base of the tree, he felt light, he felt dizzy, he felt...not like himself. His hand that held the branch felt tingly, it almost burned, in a way.

His breath hitched as he heard faint whispers, he couldn't see it but he felt like something was creeping in the grass coming for them, coming for  _ him.  _ It's coming. It's coming. It's coming-

"Dream!" Sapnap grabbed Dream by his shoulder and shook him. Dream snapped out of his trance and blinked, he looked at the worried faces in front of him.

"Are you okay?" George asked, he removed his glasses to look at Dream better.

"Y-yeah. Let's head back, it's hot out here." He gently removed Sapnap's hands and tipped his mask to the younger man. As Dream walked past the two, George shot Sapnap a look.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” 

“I’m sure, maybe he’s about to have a heat stroke. I think he’ll feel better once he removes that hoodie and cools down.” he patted George on the shoulder.

When they made it home, Dream ran to his room, he ripped his mask off his face and threw it to the ground. He struggled to pull off his hoodie, he threw that to the ground too. He kicked off his hunting boots. He’s burning, he feels like he’s on fire, sweat beaded down his face, his cheeks were flushed red. He threw himself on his bed before sitting up and throwing off his sweat-drenched shirt along with his pants.

He was laying on his bed again, he wore nothing but his boxers, his clothes scattered over the floor of his usually cleaned room. He was panting, it was really scalding hot. 

_ “Am I dying?”  _ He thought to himself. He threw his arm over his face, his other hand clutched at his bare chest, he took deep breaths. He stayed that way until he fell asleep. 

He was unaware of the black goo emerging from the cuff of his hoodie’s sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap do their best to bring down Dream's sudden high fever during the day. But, at night...something returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more!  
> Sorry if it's not the best, I'm not used to writing YouTuber's ^-^;

When Dream woke up the next morning, still feeling feverish, his energy felt drained, his hand still tingled. He groaned and tried to sit up, he fell off his bed with a heavy thud. He stayed on the floor as his world slowly centered. He felt the heavy footsteps vibrate through the wooden flooring. The door slammed open and he heard the worried clucking of George and Sapnap.

He felt a little pathetic as he was hoisted up by Sapnap and propped against his bed.

“Dream, are you okay?” he asked. He wasn’t getting a response, Dream’s eyes were looking past them, his green eyes were blown wide and dazed. His face was held in a pair of cold hands, and if he were more conscious, he would have embraced the cold and he would’ve pressed his cheeks into the hands. His face was turned and he dazedly looked at a pair of mismatched eyes, one brown, the other blue. 

"Dream?" George asked softly.

"'M fine…" he mumbled. George looked to Sapnap and he nodded, the two men held dream up and then gently laid him down on his bed.

"Get him a shirt while I fetch some water from the well that's in the village." Sapnap pointed at George as he walked out of the room. "Take care of him! I mean it!" He called from the hallway, Dream could hear the distant footsteps growing more distant as he thudded down the wooden stairs and left the house. 

George dug around his wardrobe until he found a light green tank top, he struggled to put it on. He huffed, despite Dream's long and thin physic, he was certainly heavy. Dream would argue that it's all muscle, George would disagree but he knows Dream is right, all he had to do was flex.

"You'll…" George started, "you'll be okay, Dream. Sapnap left to get water. Once he's back I can make some soup." He rambled as he knelt by the bed, talking aimlessly and stroking Dream's hair absentmindedly, listening to his labored breath. 

George perked up at the sound of the door opening and closing and the rushing up those steps.

Sapnap stepped in with a small cloth thrown over his arm and in his hands, he held a bowl of water.

"I'm back! How is he?" He knelt by George.

"Still the same," he replied as he took the cloth and dipped it in water, he drained it, then placed it on Dream's forehead.

After a while, George left to make Dream soup, he debated whether or not if it should be some sort of rabbit stew or mushroom stew. He walked into the kitchen, opened the cupboard, and sighed. They needed to grab more mushrooms for a proper mushroom stew.

“Rabbit stew it is, then.” he opened their ice chest and pulled out fresh rabbit meat. He grabbed the remaining ingredients he needed and set the pot to boil.

George slowly walked up the stairs, balancing the bowl on a tray as he carefully opened the door to Dream’s room. 

“Here,” George said. Sapnap turned grabbed the bowl.

For the rest of the day, both men took turns feeding and changing out the water until it was nearing 10 PM, by then they were tired and Dream’s fever went down. They wished Dream goodnight before they fumbled into their rooms.

_ Plop! _

Dream stirred in his sleep.

_ Plop! Plop! _

His door creaked opened, the wet footsteps got closer. Dream opened his eyes, his eyes widen at the thing standing above him. It looked to be the shape of a man, dripping with black goo and a pair of bulging eyes and large white teeth. It was tall and lanky, it had long arms, it’s hands nearly touched the floor.

Dream’s breath hitched. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what  _ it  _ was! The thing breathing was strained, it sounded like it was struggling to breathe- the way it wheezed, it sounded like it was dying. 

“ _ H-host… _ ” It spoke with a raspy voice. It flashed him a smile and Dream couldn’t move. If it were any other day, Dream would have killed the thing in an instant. But, then again if it was any other day, this wouldn’t have happened. 

Its hand grabbed his face and with its claw pried Dream’s lips open. 

“ _ Host!”  _ It said again as it’s semi-solid form turned into that same goo that...dream poked at the tree... Dream’s eyes widened with realization.

Then, the thing began to shove his now gooey arm down Dream’s throat.


End file.
